Lynndennika Rimecog
Quartermaster '''Lyndennika "Lynn" Rimecog '''is a gnome death knight and a member of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, most commonly stationed at the Shadow Vault. Although exceptional with the blade, Lynn’s true passion lies in the art of creation and imagination. Indeed, she views her condition not as a curse or a burden, but an opportunity to seek out inspiration for bigger and grander machines, tools, and weapons. In undeath, and as a Knight of the Ebon Blade, Lynn has made it her life’s goal to design a Saronite Ballista, inspired by the ballistae employed by the Kaldorei during the Third War. She hopes that this will not only expand the usage of Saronite amongst the Ebon Blade, but also give them an edge in a dire situation.The Shadow Vault Discord Physical Description Lyndennika Rimecog is of an average height at just shy of three feet. Although it cannot be easily seen beneath her dense Saronite armor, she has a somewhat plump body and weighs thirty-nine pounds. Despite being a walking corpse, her body is relatively well preserved, thanks in large part to her extremely cold body temperature of forty degrees Fahrenheit. Her eyes emit a lichfire blue flame, but in life they were a hazel color. Similarly, her hair - which she kept relatively short with bangs in life - has become a frosted, deathly white, while it was once brown. Her choice of armor tends to vary. Being one of the few gnomes in the Knights of the Ebon Blade, she has found herself forced to forge her own armor. As a result, she has mastered the craft and knows how to handle Saronite expertly. Many of her products have been hers to keep, but she is not above handing out her armor to a fellow gnome-in-need, so long as their mind can handle the insanity-inducing effects of Saronite. While she specializes in dual-weapon combat, she has a special preference for axes, and prefers to forge her own. Personality In life, Lynn was often called a “professional friend-maker” by her peers. As a siege engineer in Ironforge, she came to befriend not only everyone on her team, but almost everyone in her company as well. In her off-time, she frequented taverns not for the drink, but rather the people. Her friends knew her as the life of the party, and she was ecstatic to be involved. She did this not for personal gain or to gain an edge over rivals, but rather for the sheer joy of it all. Her time in the Argent Dawn was no different; although only a quartermaster, even the mightiest paladins and warriors of the order came to visit her. This has not changed about her as a Knight of the Ebon Blade. She has made a point of spitting the face of the stereotypes surrounding her kind, and will not leave someone with a frown. Some among her may call her odd, unorthodox, or even obnoxious, but she still strives to brighten the day of even the most dreadful of death knights. Unlike most death knights, Lyndennika does not harbor the same pessimism as her kin. She prefers to remain optimistic about her situation, as damning as it may be, and treats it as a sort of experiment. Indeed, when not enforcing the Ebon Blade's will, she prefers to tinker with materials she would otherwise be incapable of handling; primarily Saronite. She also sees her immortality as a means of observing history first-hand, and seeing what the future brings. She does harbor some concerns over the rivalry between the Alliance and the Horde, but she remains unconvinced that their conflict could possibly destroy Azeroth (right?). When interacting with other death knights, Lyndennika strives to be a link between their state of undeath and their former humanity. While she shares their burden, she does not want her kin to give in to their rage, and instead focus their energies on more productive and meaningful goals. In the end, she wants nothing more than her fellow brothers and sisters in damnation to at least try smiling once in a blue moon. History Lyndennika's history is a closely guarded secret. Despite her outward cheerfulness, there are certain aspects of her past that she prefers to keep locked away. Only small portions of her life will be freely shared, and only her most trusted of friends will be permitted to know anything more.Lyndennika's TRP Profile Quotes Trivia External Links Lyndennika's Armory Page Category:Gnome Category:The Shadow Vault Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Knight of the Ebon Blade